Pandemonium
Pandemonium (Pandemonium - Stolica Piekła) — Jednorożec, zamieszkujący las Everfree. OC użytkownika TheDarkAlicorn. Historia postaci Pandemonium nie jest samotnikiem z wyboru. Przywykł do bycia nim w miejscu, w którym się wychował, mianowicie w Lesie Everfree. Został tam porzucony jako źrebię, gdyż w miejscu jego narodzin uważa się iż: "Potomek, który ma i czarny i mroczny róg, to najgorsza możliwa tragedia dla jego rodziny". Wiadomo o tym stąd, gdyż kiedy go znaleziono w lesie, oprócz koszyka i tego w co był zawinięty, widniała doczepiona karteczka z takim właśnie napisem. Stąd też o jego rodzinie nic nie wiadomo, możliwe że żyją, ale Pandemonium (takie imię nadali mu jego rodzice zanim go porzucili, również widniało na kartce) za to co mu zrobili, chyba nie chciałby ich poznać (choć w głębi duszy zawszę cierpiał, że nigdy ich nie poznał, ale nie okazywał tego światu). Kiedy został przygarnięty do sierocińca w Ponyville, był bardzo zagubiony, zamknięty w sobie (tego nie udało mu się pozbyć), niepewny siebie, lecz wiedział od najmłodszych lat, że nie należy się poddawać. Wraz z tym jak zaczął dorastać, poznawał świat, próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z kucykami w jego wieku (lecz mu to nie wychodziło, ponieważ dzieci nie chciały kolegować się z "odmieńcem"). Ogier skończył szkołę i wkroczył w dorosły wiek, lecz niestety jak każdy dorosły już wychowanek sierocińca, musiał go opuścić. Opuszczając swój dotychczasowy dom otrzymał od swojej opiekunki klejnot, który podobno był zawinięty i położony w koszyczku w którym leżał (tym klejnotem był właśnie czerwony rubin). Pandemonium początkowo nie wiedział gdzie się podziać, pierwszą noc spędził w wąskich uliczkach miasta. Jednak właśnie tej nocy uświadomił sobie, że świetnie widzi w mrokach miasta. Dorosły już ogier potrafił świetnie rzucać czary, aczkolwiek nie chcąc by widzieli go inni, ćwiczył i poznawał Equestrię tylko w nocy. Jednak gdzieś musiał w końcu się zatrzymać, bo przecież nie mógł ćwiczyć cały czas. Postanowił więc wrócić do Ponyville, jednak uczynił to w dzień, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ wpadł i przewrócił klacz (tak, tą klaczą była właśnie Angel's Voice). Ich "nagłe" spotkanie spowodowało kłótnię i Pandemonium postanowił opuścić Ponyville. Odchodząc z miasta przypominał sobie wszystkie opowieści, które słyszał od jego wychowawczyni (wtedy jedynej przyjaciółki). Opowiadała mu jak go odnaleziono, skąd się wziął, dlaczego tam się znalazł (była bardzo szczera, stąd ogier znał całą prawdę). Postanowił więc wrócić do miejsca, w którym zaczęła się cała jego historia, miejsce szybko przypadło mu do gustu. Nie było tam nikogo, kto mógł by mu przeszkadzać, panowała cisza i spokój. Właśnie w ten sposób Pandemonium zamieszkał w lesie Everfree. Od tamtej pory sypia w dzień, a w nocy "patroluje" Ponyville i okolicę, by jego mieszkańcom nic złego się nie stało (choć sami mieszkańcy nie wiedzą o jego działalności). Charakter Ogier z charakteru jest samotnikiem, woli przebywać w pustych opuszczonych miejscach niż takich tętniących życiem. Pandemonium potrafi być na prawdę wredny i oschły, jednak dla kogoś kto zaskarbi sobie jego przyjaźń, (co nie jest najłatwiejsze) potrafi być: ciepły, miły i opiekuńczy. Jeżeli jednak chodzi o jego wrogów, to nie odpuszcza. Potrafi być dla nich zły do szpiku kości, odpuści dopiero wtedy gdy jego wróg zginie, bądź naprawi swój błąd. Mimo to potrafi docenić przeciwnika, nie ignoruje jego umiejętności. Oprócz tego jest szczery, lojalny, wierny. Osobowość Pandemonium jest raczej zamknięty w sobie, skryty. Nie lubi mówić zbyt wiele o sobie, to raczej on woli słuchać o innych. Nie ufa nikomu ani niczemu. Jest dobrym przyjacielem, ale nigdy nie wybaczy zdrady komuś, kogo obdarzył swoją przyjaźnią. Możemy spotkać go praktycznie jedynie w nocy. Kiedy wszyscy śpią, on przechadza się po Ponyville i okolicach, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku i nic złego się nie dzieje. Zła strona... Ogier potrafi wzniecić w sobie ogień nienawiści. Kłótnie jest w stanie przerodzić w prawdziwy konflikt, zwykle zachowuje spokój, jeżeli jednak wzbudzi się w nim gniew, zniszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Gdy żyje się z nim w zgodzie to ciężko go rozgniewać, jeśli jednak ktoś woli walczyć to może być pewien że wywoła złą stronę Pandemonium. Gniew Ogier jest bardzo nerwowy, nawet błahe spawy mogą wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jednak taka złość to jeszcze nie jest to, co on sam nazywa gniewem. Przykładowo widząc że, ktoś znęca się nad słabszym kucykiem, rodzi się w nim taki stan gniewu który ciężko opisać, w sytuacjach takiego gniewu jego oczy przestają być czerwone jak zawsze, nie widać wtedy źrenic, oczy są całkowicie czarne, a wokół nich można zauważyć coś w rodzaju czarnej mgły która się z nich wydobywa. Również aura magii Pandemonium staje się czarna, a kiedy jego złość wzrośnie do poziomu ostatecznego, możemy zauważyć również czarną mgłę wokół postaci. Zalety i wady Kiedy Pandemonium osiągnął wiek dorosły, zaczęły pojawiać się u niego nietypowe cechy. Mianowicie zaczął dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach, ale za to bez klejnotu, światło dzienne jest dla niego bardzo uporczywe. Będąc jeszcze młodym ogierem, Pandemonium uczył się rzucać zaklęcia (przez brak przyjaciół stało się to jego jedyną rozrywką). Opanował więc magię do perfekcji. Potem uczył się wielu innych sztuczek, na samym początku szło mu to bardzo topornie, jednak kiedy Twilight Sparkle przybyła do miasta, on systematycznie z ukrycia obserwował jej naukę magii i sam próbował powtarzać jej sztuczki. Z upływem czasu i tą umiejętność bardzo dobrze opanował. Poznał również czarną magię, dlatego kiedy rzuca sztuczki tejże magii, jego aura przybiera kolor czarny, jednak lekko zmieszany z czerwonym (co pozwala mu na powstrzymanie się, by zło nim nie zawładnęło). Wygląd Pandemonium to czarny, wysoki jednorożec. Ma długą, czarno-fioletową grzywę i ogon. Jego oczy są czerwone i dość nietypowe ponieważ, potrafi dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach (może nie w zupełnych ale w pół-mroku widzi bardzo dobrze). Na jego twarzy prawie zawsze możemy ujrzeć minę srogą, karcącą, bardzo rzadko gości na niej uśmiech. Jest w wieku dorosłego ogiera. Nosi na sobie ciężką, srebrną zbroję i buty, na których wygrawerowane ma paragrafy i gwiazdy. W środkowej części zbroi znajduję się średnich rozmiarów rubin, który umieszczony jest w centrum największego, grawerowanego paragrafu. thumb|Pandemonium w wersji chibi by [[User:Amiiś :3|Amiiś :3]] Cutie Mark Jego Cutie Mark to waga sprawiedliwości (taka sama jak ta którą trzyma Temida, bogini sprawiedliwości i wiecznego porządku). Zdobył go dlatego, że zawsze ocenia wszystkich i wszystko sprawiedliwie. Chociaż jego charakter mówi, że powinien siać spustoszenie, on jednak zawsze stoi na straży porządku i sprawiedliwości. Zbroja Zbroję którą nosi wykonał sam. Każdy symbol który się na niej znajduje ma sens i znaczenie. Nie lubi jej zdejmować i bardzo rzadko to robi. Odkąd ją wykonał, prawie nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje. Ponieważ jak on sam twierdzi: "chroni mnie, więc po co miałbym ją zdejmować? Gwiazdy - są odzwierciedleniem tego, iż Pandemonium zwykle czuwa nad wszystkim w nocy. Paragrafy (małe) - Te mniejsze na jego butach i zbroi mają symbolizować każdą jego sprawiedliwą decyzję. Paragraf (duży z klejnotem) - Ten wielki, przechodzący przez całą zbroję symbol, ma mówić każdemu, że on zawsze i wszędzie będzie czuwał nad porządkiem, dla wszystkich tych którzy o ten porządek dbają. Czerwony rubin zaś to jednocześnie zwieńczenie jego pracy nad rynsztunkiem i przedmiot mający ogromną wartość dla jednorożca. Kamień dlatego jest tak istotny, gdyż jego moc pozwala ogierowi przebywać w świetle słonecznym i co za tym idzie, żyć w ciągu dnia. Broń Contritio Pandemonium wykuł go sam, używając do tego surowca do tej pory nie znanego w Equestrii. Miecz ten jest nietypowy ze względu na właściwości materiału, z którego jest stworzony, otóż jego niecodzienność polega na tym, że miecz współpracuje z magią kucyków. To tak jak by "wiedział" co jego właściciel ma zamiar zrobić. Użyty w sposób właściwy potrafi wzmocnić moc tego kto go używa. Jedną z dziwniejszych rzeczy jest to że miecz nie działa w świetle dziennym, dlatego ogier w jego rękojeści umieścił kawałek klejnotu ze swej zbroi, który działa również na miecz. W ten sposób można używać go w dzień tak samo jak i w nocy. 100px|center Exitium Druga broń ogiera. Również wykonana przez niego, tym razem do wykonania rękojeści użyto wysokiej próby złota. Ostrze zostało zrobione z lekkiego stopu tytanu. Miecz mimo tego iż jest potężną i nie najmniejszą w rozmiarze bronią nie jest ciężki, jego waga wynosi zaledwie 1,5KG. W rękojeści ogier standardowo umieścił rubin, pozwala to na magiczną kontrolę miecza. Dzięki niemu miecz tak jakby "wie" jaki ruch chce wykonać jego właściciel, takie rozwiązanie jednak zostało przemyślane i kamień zaklęty jest tak by tylko jeden kucyk mógł korzystać z przedmiotu w którym się znajduje. Przedmiot z rubinem może zmienić właściciela dopiero po śmierci obecnego. 100px|center "Ghost Pony Division" Pandemonium jako iż jest samotny świetnie nadaję się do tej formacji. Z reguły do jednostki przyjmowani są ochotnicy nie posiadający rodziny, ponieważ ich misje zwykle kończą się śmiercią żołnierzy. Pandemonium jest bardzo oddanym żołnierzem, stara się aby każda misja zakończyła się powodzeniem. Wraz z wstąpieniem do formacji ogier otrzymał specjalną złotą zbroję, na której znajduje się grawer czaszki która nie jest czaszką kucyka, emblemat formacji pojawił się kiedy czaszkę o takim kształcie odnaleziono w okolicach lasu. Ogierowi pozwolono zachować jego broń i dzięki przynależności do jednostki posiada ją legalnie. Misja w Trollingham Pandemonium wraz z jednostką został wysłany do wyniszczonego wojnami miasta Trollingham, ich misją było odnalezienie żywych wśród żywych trupów które wciąż zamieszkują ruiny tego miasta. W pewnym momencie poszukiwań zauważyli jednego kucyka który został zaatakowany przez stado żywych trupów. Pandemonium i jego towarzysze rzucili się na ratunek, po długiej walce przeżył tylko on i cywil z Trollingham, Ogier mimo iż nie miał już sił postanowił ocalić to istnienie. Udało mu się osiągnąć cel, dostali się do granic miasta a tam zostali przetransportowani do Ponyville. Tytuł Jego tytuł to "The Protector of Night" '(ang. "Stróż nocy"). Znaczenie samego tytułu jest proste, ogier pilnuje porządku w nocy, i dba o to, by mieszkańcy Ponyville mogli spać spokojnie. Dlatego ten tytuł pasuje do niego idealnie. Umiejętności Walka wręcz Pandemonium uwielbia walkę a zwłaszcza walkę wręcz której nauczył się w źrebięcych latach. Jest doskonale wyćwiczony w tej dziedzinie, zna wiele technik walki i potrafi je umiejętnie wykorzystać. Walka mieczem To jego żywioł, uwielbia walkę z użyciem miecza, zwłaszcza że używa tak dopracowanej broni jaką jest Exitium. Ma swój wypracowany styl walki z użyciem tego rodzaju broni. Potrafi również zadawać szybkie i śmiertelne ciosy. Magia Pandemonium jako jednorożec doskonale posługuje się magią. Jego aura rogu ma kolor czerwony. Zna wiele zaklęć, w tym: teleportacji, spowolnienia czasu, czy przemiany przedmiotów. Ogier posługuje się również czarną magią, jego aura rogu przybiera wówczas kolor czarny który miesza się z czerwonym. Czarnej magii używa dość rzadko, najlepszym zaklęciem jakie opanował jest ożywienie szkieletu kucyka, takowy szkielet słucha się jego poleceń, jednak jego żywotność wynosi maksymalnie pięć godzin. Relacje z kucykami Pandemonium nie posiada wielu przyjaciół bądź znajomych ze względu na jego trudny charakter. Potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z garstką nielicznych kucyków. Angel's Voice Pandemonium poznał Angel's Voice przez przypadek, kiedy na chwilę zjawił się w Ponyville w ciągu dnia. Na początku nie przypadli sobie do gustu, a ich pierwsza rozmowa zakończyła się kłótnią. Nie powracał w dzień do miasta przez długi czas. Jednak kiedyś usłyszał płacz który dobiegał właśnie z Ponyville. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce okazało się że, mała klaczka przewróciła się i zraniła. Jednak nie zdążył udzielić jej pomocy, ponieważ chwilę wcześniej zjawiła się Angel's Voice i opatrzyła ranę klaczki. Pandemonium widząc, że sytuacja została opanowana, po cichu zaczął oddalać się w kierunku lasu. Angel Voice zauważyła jednak, iż ogier nie jest taki zły na jakiego wyglądał, dlatego zatrzymała go, i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Ich poprzednia kłótnia szybko przerodziła się w znajomość, a później przyjaźń. Po długiej rozmowie jaką odbyli Pandemonium wrócił do siebie rozmyślając, kim tak na prawdę jest jego nowa przyjaciółka. Ich przyjaźń wydaje się być dosyć nietypowa, gdyż ona przedstawia wszystko co dobre, zaś on wszystko co złe. (Ale tylko na pozór, choć czasem pozory mylą). Mimo wszystko dogadują się i potrafią ze sobą długo rozmawiać. Co ciekawe, razem tworzą coś na wzór Yin-Yang. Lodestar Secret Pandemonium bardzo ceni i szanuje Lodestar Secret, uważa ją za bardzo inteligentną klacz. Poznali się właœśnie przez bar, do którego wpadł na chwilę. Bardzo lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, dobrze wie o tym, że Lodestar zna się na rozmaitych tematach, dlatego ich rozmowa nie przeradza się w nudną monotonię. W raz z upływem czasu zaczęli się poznawać nawzajem coraz lepiej i ich znajomość przerodziła się w sympatię, oboje poznali wiele faktów o sobie. Kiedyś rozdzieliła ich wielka kłótnia, mimo to klacz i ogier pogodzili się co zaowocowało większą przyjaźnią. Nie ma dla nich tematów tabu, mogą ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Zaczęli lubić się na tyle dobrze, że w końcu zostali parą. W ich związku miewają chwile dobre jak i te złe. Oboje starają się wzajemnie zrozumieć. Czasami wychodzi im to bardzo dobrze, a czasami nie wychodzi im to najlepiej. Mimo wszystko, dobrze czują się w swoim towarzystwie. Jednak ich związek nie przetrwał próby czasu. Stride Spark Pandemonium i Sheo poznali się pewnej nocy, kiedy to ogier jak zwykle kontrolował porządek w Ponyville. Pandemonium zobaczył wyczerpanego przez walkę Sheo, który siedział nieopodal lasu Everfree. Jednorożec podleciał i wylądował tuż przed zmęczonym ogierem pytając, co takiego się wydarzyło. Sheo nie czekał długo z odpowiedzią i oznajmił że, przez wiele godzin walczył z jego najbardziej zagorzałym wrogiem, zaczęli więc rozmawiać ze sobą... Sur Lucy Prise Znajomość ogiera i klaczy zaczęła się od kłótni. On zawsze się kłóci. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać, zwłaszcza, że Pandemonium potrzebuje od czasu do czasu pomocy, a kiedyś miał pewien kłopot, który niestety mogła rozwiązać tylko Sur Lucy Prise. Ogier, choć niechętnie, zwrócił się do niej po pomoc. Klacz bardzo szybko okazała się być bardzo miła i wzbudziła sympatię jednorożca. Kiedy problem Pandemonium był już rozwiązany, podziękował klaczy, a następnie znikł w mrokach lasu. Od tamtego czasu widywali się sporadycznie, jednak bez większych spotkań, do czasu kiedy to klacz potrzebowała pomocy. Ogier bez chwili zastanowienia rzucił się do walki ze złem, które ją zaatakowało. Walka trwała dosyć długo, jednak zakończyła się dla nich wspólnym zwycięstwem. Po walce zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać przez długi czas trwania nocy. Jednak Sur Lucy Prise musiała wracać do domu, podziękowała ogierowi i oboje udali się w swoich kierunkach. W raz z upływem czasu ogier i klacz zaczęli rozumieć się co raz lepiej. Lubią ze sobą długo rozmawiać, ponieważ przeważnie udaje im się znaleźć wspólny temat. Ich pogawędki czasami potrafią się ciągnąć godzinami. Ich niektóre rozmowy nie mają sensu, ale nie czują potrzeby jej obecności. Po prostu czasami lubią pogadać głupoty, czy zwyczajnie się tulać. Na dzień dzisiejszy wiedzą o sobie bardzo dużo, mają podobne poczucie humoru i są solidarni w hejcie swoich wspólnych przeciwników. Flame Burner Pandemonium od samego początku nie przepadał za Flamem, nie podobał mu się jego styl bycia i zachowanie. Początkowo uznawał go nawet za swojego rywala. Z czasem jednak, kiedy zaczęli się poznawać Flame co raz mniej denerwował czarnego ogiera. Obecnie ich relacji nie można nazwać przyjaźnią, jest to raczej luźna relacja kolegów, rozmawiają ze sobą na różne tematy. Brązowy ogier potrafi nie raz wyprowadzić Pandemonium z równowagi, jednak ten nie ma do niego jakiegoś żalu i przymyka oko na jego wygłupy. Jedyne co pomaga im w tej znajomości to podobne zainteresowania w tych samych dziedzinach życia. Lamb Chop Początkowo chłodna relacja między klaczą a ogierem przerodziła się w prawdziwą wojnę. Lol, czy mogłoby być inaczej? Bądź co bądź, Pandemonium postanowił ustąpić w awanturze i przeprosił Lamb która mu wybaczyła. Od tamtego czasu ich relacje poprawiły się, w pewnym momencie klacz miała pewien problem, Pandemonium zaoferował jej uporać się z kłopotem, sprawa była dosyć poważna ponieważ chodziło o stanowisko polityczne. Ogier starał się jednak odniósł porażkę. Lamb nie miała mu tego za złe, cieszyła się że ten chciał jej pomóc. Z upływem czasu ich relacje stosunkowo zaczęły się polepszać a oni sami nieco lepiej poznawać. Obecnie jak to zwykli mawiać są swoimi "sojusznikami". Owly Blue Owly Blue to kucyk, którego Pandemonium ocalił z Trollingham. Ogier pomógł jej w ucieczce z miasta żywych trupów. Owly przebywa obecnie w Ponyville, gdzie poznaje okoliczne kucyki. Pandemonium choć jeszcze dobrze nie zna klaczy to jest nastawiony do niej pozytywnie. Ciekawostki *Imię ogiera to Pandemonium (Pandæmonium) – stolica piekła, pałac w poemacie "Raj utracony" Johna Miltona. *Jego tytuł to: '''The Protector of Night, '''co jest bezpośrednim nawiązaniem do tytułu piosenki zespołu Classix Nouveaux o tej samej nazwie. *Cutie Mark, który posiada Pandemonium to waga, którą trzyma Temida - mitologiczna bogini sprawiedliwości i wiecznego porządku. *Klejnot, który jest osadzony w jego zbroi to Czerwony Rubin. Został znaleziony wraz z koszykiem w którym porzucono źrebię. Za dnia daje on ogierowi moc, która pozwala mu normalnie żyć w dzień. *Jego aura magii ma kolor czerwony. Jednak kiedy rzuca zaklęcie czarnej magii, aura zmienia swój kolor na czarny, aczkolwiek lekko zmieszany z czerwonym. Galeria< Recenzja Recenzje z dnia 24.09.2013r. Możesz przeczytać tutaj. Recezja jest prezentem od użytkowniczki Dainava za co bardzo jej dziękuję. Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce